Outcast of the Sands
Prologue 103,000 years ago, on the planet of Spherus Magna, a tribe was infected with a terrible disease. Most of the villagers died, and those that didn't were cast out of society. Most fled into the deserts and the forests, trying to escape from their fellow villagers. Others didn't. Telluris, a warrior of this tribe, disappeared for many years after, and was believed to be dead. But he is not dead. He is still alive and well, and has plans of revenge and conquest, which he will soon put int motion... Chapter 1 Sahmad wandered through a small desert oasis, hoping he wouldn't encounter Lotawn again. That Glatorian was starting to get on his nerves. He would have to do something about him, one day. All of a sudden, a small rustling began behind Sahmad. When he turned, a tall warrior covered head to foot in a black cape was standing there. "Good day, Sahmad. I've been watching you." The yellow Agori threw a dagger at the newcomer, who bent backwards to avoid it. He succeeded. "Why so scared, Sahmad? Afraid that I might hurt you?" "No!" was Sahmad's reply. "I'm not scared! I just...don't like anyone that much, including you." The warrior stepped forwards. "Oh, come now, Sahmad. We are on the same side, here! You remember me?" The stranger took of his cloak, and Sahmad sighed with relief. "Telluris." He was tall, roughly the height of an average Glatorian. His armour was yellow, and his eyes were a deep red. "Indeed." "We all thought that you were dead. You know that you and Frehsk are the last known Glatorian of our tribe?" "No...I did not know that. Where is he?" "Not sure." Sahmad looked at the pouches on Telluris' belt. "Is that water?" "As pure as it gets. Here." He chucked two to Sahmad. "Thank you." "My pleasure. Perhaps in return you can help me with a few things...there's plenty more water where that came from." Sahmad stepped closer to the Glatorian. "I'm listening." Chapter 2 Magmus ducked as a blade passed over his head. If he hadn't dodged, he wouldn't be doing much afterwards. He was in the Iconox Arena, fighting a Glatorian of the Ice Tribe known as Strakk. The ice warrior was throwing everything at Magmus, but the veteran Glatorian hadn't even begun. Lashing out with his right foot, he caught Strakk in the chest. Then, with all the strength he could muster, he rammed into him, and knocked him to the ground. Before Strakk could get up, Magmus' sword was at by his neck. "Concede," the fire warrior began, "Admit defeat, and it ends here." After a moment of silence, Strakk responded. "Alright, Magmus. You win, as always." Magmus sheathed his blade, and allowed Strakk to get up. "Good. I was hoping this wouldn't end like last time." "Where you almost killed me?" "Yeah. That was it." As the two Glatorian moved back to their own sides of the arena, a white-armoured Agori ran up to Magmus. "Magmus! I bring word from the desert!" "Yes, little one?" "A giant Skopio was seen dashing a caravan from Tesara to pieces. No survivors. Someone was riding it." Magmus ran those facts his mind. A giant Skopio? And a rider? What is going on? "Thank you, Hydrak. I appreciate you coming to me." Then the Agori ran away again. Magmus would have to look into it himself. It sounded very serious. But first - he had business to deal with back in Vulcanus. And it had a name too - Vernax. Chapter 3 "GET DOWN!" Paratus shouted at his comrades. They were following an Agori called Pyryl into the desert after a 'great treasure' from Agori mythology. The map had taken into the North, and they had come under attack from some beings in black armour who called themselves Skrall. They had just launched a burning ball of rock from a giant catapult, awhich the Glatorian and Agori had ducked. Their Sand Stalkers weren't so lucky. "MOVE!" He shouted as the Skrall advanced. Paratus was out of Thornax, so he and his party were forced to run. Whilst the Skrall were good fighters, they weren't exactly fast. Paratus' friend and fellow Glatorian, Akzuke, was carrying an Agori with an injured leg, whilst Kallus, a Glatorian who had come along for the ride (and for free) was locked in combat with the horde. And he was winning. Herding all the Matorian into their cart, Paratus and Akzuke rushed to help Kallus. But the Glatorian was already running towards them. "Go! Let's go!" They jumped into the cart, and coaxed the remaining Sand Stalker into movng. It slowly began to pick up speed, and before long the Skrall were behind them. One Agori, Metus started to shout. "What about the treasure? The map leads back that way!" “As are the Skrall!” was Kallus’ response. “There is no way we are going back there!” Metus frowned. “If you won’t go with me, then I’ll go by myself!” With that, he jumped out of the cart and ran back in the direction they had come. “Wait!” Paratus ran after him, determined to bring the Agori back. Metus was already off in the distance, but Paratus didn’t give up easily. Chapter 4 As night fell over Bara Magna, a lone Vorox wandered through the desert. It’s left arm was lying limp by it’s side, it’s tail stinger was missing, and the armour that protected his body was blackened shades of brown and tan. It couldn’t find any food, and was wondering how long it would be before it succumbed to the teeth of a Rock Steed or something worse. Then it noticed a glint in the distance. As the Vorox dragged itself towards it, it saw that it was some kind of dead, metal beast. It circled the corpse, searching for anything edible, and finding nothing. When it reached the face of the beast, it poked the eyes with it’s blade. Suddenly, the beast sprang into life. It emerged from the sand, revealing it to be a Skopio of enormous size, with a yellow being riding on top. Instinctively, the Vorox ran. In its damaged state, it wouldn’t be able to defend itself against the Skopio. A giant leg smashed down from above, and the Vorox dodged. It had to move fast if it wanted to survive. Running as fast as it could, it left the metal Skopio and it’s rider behind. **** Vernax walked into the Arena Tesara. It was only a practice match, so there were very few Agori. The other vine curtain opened to reveal Magmus, a veteran Glatorian of the Fire Tribe, enter. He leapt forwards and hurled a Thornax at Vernax. Vernax dodged, and threw a Thornax of his own. It missed Magmus by mere centimeters, and Magmus was already running forwards. Vernax ran at the advancing Glatorian, blade at the ready. Their weapons locked, and the battle began. Magmus was throwing all his energy in each blow, and it was all Vernax could avoid the blade connecting with his chest. Eventually, Vernax dropped to the floor. "Oh...is it over yet?" Magmus smiled. "I believe it is, friend." Vernax got up slowly. "How come you're can stay standing after that? Surely you must be exhausted?" "Not really. Pracice builds up stamina and strength, I suppose." "Then practice is what I need! Same time tomorrow?" Magmus sighed. "As long as you train beforehand. It does get boring for me, you know." Vernax felt almost embarressed. "Okay. I will." "Good," Magmus replied. "Then I shall be going. I have some very important business to deal with. Goodbye, Vernax." Suddenly, a Vorox burst into the Arena. Its left arm was badly damaged, and it was panting heavily. The Glatorian immediately drew their weapons, but the Vorox put its right hand in the air, asking for them to stop. "No! Dugga not enemy! Dugga friend! Dugga attacked by Skopio!" Magmus shrugged. "I'm surer we've all been attacked by a Skopio at some point, 'Dugga'." "No! It metal! Metal Skopio! Ridden by yellow one!" Chapter 5 Meanwhile, in a giant cave under the desert, Telluris refueled the Skopio XV-1. He'd had a long night of wandering the dunes, scaring Vorox and Agori. Hopefully, some of them would return to their tribes and tell them all about the new enemy. If all went to plan, the Glatorian would unite to find Telluris, and he would be able to destroy them all at once. Revenge is so sweet, Telluris thought, as he replaced a wrench into its respective niche. Then, a bell chimed. Someone knows where I am... Pulling a knife from under his workbench, and twisted round to see none other than Sahmad. “Telluris…I want to join you.” The Glatorian smiled. “Then, my apprentice, prepare to learn the secrets of the sands…” **** chapter unfinished To Be Continued Characters *''Iron Tribe '' **''Telluris '' **''Sahmad'' *''Fire Tribe '' **''Magmus'''' '' **''Paratus'''' '' **''Pyryl'' *''Ice Tribe '' **''Strakk'''' '' **''Hydrak'' **''Metus '' *''Jungle Tribe '' **''Vernax'' **''Kallus'''' '' *''Water Tribe '' **''Akzuke'''' '' *''Sand Tribe'' **''Dugga'' Trivia *Akzuke, Magmus and Vernax belong to Toa Hydros. Category:Ihu Category:Ihu's Stories Category:Bara Magna